Pink Panther
Biography Pink Panther was created in 1963 by Friz Freleng. Later on, this character became popular and there were series adding up based on his adventures. Pink Panther, also known as Pinky, appeared in the 1993 series not only as the main protagonist but also could even talk. In this series, he played a major role in various episodes as different roles such as Superpink, the Royal Canadian Mounted Panther, etc. He also travelled to a few new worlds such as Toyland. He made friends like Lester, who appeared in The End of Superpink as well as made as rivals such as Captain Chaos who appeared in the same episode. Personality Pinky usually is adventurous as well as over smart and also wants to win the hearts of the people especially children who like to read the comic of Superpink such as Lester. He also would outsmart his rivals like Captain Chaos who wanted to win hearts of all children even those who don't like him bu offering him a ride in his blimp. But the episode ended with Superpink being the real hero. He is also helpful if it comes to cases of problems. He is also a good option to be hired in any position. Due to this, he sometimes gets rewarded for his deeds. He is also a roamer, where he roams to places and sometimes gets jobs in such places. He is so sometimes smart and proud but mostly he falls into trouble if someone who is a cause of his problems takes it further. When someone who is proud sees Pink Panther outsmarting them, they cause trouble but Pinky never gives up but sometimes does it. That means he stands again when he totally falls in trouble. Role in the 1993 series Pinky had been in different roles such as Superpink as well as a worker. He travelled in many lands by accident. He also made Superpink comics. He, at most times, comes out as the real hero or the victorious. He as Superpink wanted to win hearts of children who read his comics especially Lester. He also worked as a worker for an institute and by accident became Superpink. He always came as the hero by luck. That's how every episode ended with amusing events. Pinky or Pink also appears to help people who have problems that can solved by him. For example, Granny, she ran a pizza shop which was a bit famous until Eddie, another pizza maker arrives and builds a shop opposite to the Granny's. Due to this, Granny lost her business and therefore, was unable to do anything to outsmart Eddie. However, Pink Panther arrived everyday at her parlour and therefore, in the episode 'Pink Pizza ', he made the parlour famous by using his ideas. Therefore, his role comes out to ne many but succeeds in mostly everything and gets rewarded. Thus, Pink Panther is praised in most of the episodes and due to this, he is most of the positions. Thus, in this series, Pinky has a great role in it. Trivia *Pink Panther was able to talk in this series as in most of the other series, he rarely spoke a few words or was silent. *He played different roles in this series. *It was in this series that he proved to be sometimes smart. *He was shown to be working in a national role as shown as the Royal Canadian Mounted Panther.